koeifandomcom-20200223-history
One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2
One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (ワンピース海賊無双2; One Piece Kaizoku Musou 2) is the sequel to One Piece: Pirate Warriors which was first announced in V Jump. Reports regarding the title will regularly appear in the same magazine. Similar to Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2, this title promises to include more characters and stages to flesh out the game's coverage of the original source material. Players who pre-order the first prints of the game can obtain a serial code for Luffy's outfit in the newest animated film, Film Z, and a serial code for the social game, Grand Collection. The Treasure Box edition includes a custom PS3 case cover, fifteen pins and a booklet for displaying them, and an original soundtrack CD. Players who download the early trial edition can receive a Luffy, Law, and Smoker custom PS3 theme. Early buyers of the PS Vita edition can receive a custom protective skin with their purchase. It will only feature Japanese dubs, which means it is download only for the North American PlayStation 3 ports. Gameplay *Players can additionally play the older Straw Hats in this title. *The Skypiea, Thiller Bark, and New World arcs will now be included. *Button inputs for combos have been changed. *Characters can now use Haki to clear enemies from the map. Haki can be used once the the new Style Gauge is filled and can be activated by pressing R1. The strengths and effects of Haki are reliant on the character's level. Depending on the character, this is referred to as "Haki/Logia Action". **Characters fall into one of the two Haki types: Attacker or Technical. Attacker types may improve their attack or defenses. They can also activate devastating one-hit KOs or group attacks. Techincal types can stun enemies and obtain a speed boost in their attacks. **Non Haki users in the comic's current continuity have a similar system but their attacks are referred to as "Style Action". Attackers may gain uninterrupted attacks while Techincals can obtain powerful counterattacks. *A new mode called Pirates' Log entails an original story exclusive to this title. Players can fight as one of three factions (Straw Hats, Pirates, Marines) within it. *PS3 users can transfer their One Piece: Pirate Warriors save data for use in this title. Save data can be shared between the PS3 and PS Vita ports of this game. *Downloadable content so far includes costumes. Two confirmed costumes are crossover Dynasty Warriors 7 cosplays with Boa Hancock dressed as Diaochan and Perona as Wang Yuanji. Characters Straw Hat Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy - playable *Roronoa Zoro - playable *Nami - playable *Usopp/Sogeking - playable *Sanji - playable *Tony Tony Chopper - playable *Nico Robin - playable *Franky - playable *Brook - playable Other *Emporio Ivankov *Marco - playable *Jozu - allies *Vista - allies *Enel - playable *Perona - playable *Whitebeard - playable *Portgas D. Ace - playable Seven Warlords of the Sea *Dracule Mihawk - playable *Crocodile - playable *Blackbeard - playable *Bartholomew Kuma - playable *Jimbei - playable *Boa Hancock - playable *Gecko Moria *Trafalgar Law - playable *Buggy the Clown - playable World Government *Akainu - playable *Aokiji - playable *Kizaru - playable *Monkey D. Garp - playable *Smoker - playable *Magellan Related Media This game was briefly mentioned during the One Piece Award stage event. A playable demo and trailer is also going to be present at Bandai-Namco Games' booth at Jump Festa 2013. External Links *Official Japanese website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games